stalemate
by Moon Waltz
Summary: ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. [shizaya]. AR


a/n(1): ini bukan untuk ulang tahun Izaya, pokoknya! *tsun

a/n(2): kutac akan pernah lelah untuk promosiin fanfiknya mbak Batman berjudul _sacramental_ di AO3 yang udah menjadi _muse_ untuk setiap tulisanku di _pair_ shizaya. Mungkin tulisan ini bakal banyak kena pengaruh beliau (makanya aku menahan diri untuk gak re-read, soalnya bikin _down_ #yha). Trus _special thanks_ buat Niz karena udah bersedia menerima commis-an cover-nya huhuhuhuhu indah banget izaya-nya nangis #itu

a/n(3): _alternate reality_ dan _random timeline_ , jadi nikmatin aja ya(?) mungkin rada mirip ' _he is the only constant in your life'_ tapi plotnya sebenernya beda #iyain. selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Durarara! © Ryougo Narita

\- s **t** a **l** e **m** a **t** e -

.

" _a thousand times,  
come, yet again, come, come."  
-Rumi_

.

* * *

Mungkin karena begini, Izaya terlampau ingin memahaminya. Dalam kompleksitas yang seolah menandingi caranya berpikir, pada setiap hal, segala hal, yang berkaitan dengan Shizuo; caranya menatap, caranya bersikap, caranya _mendekap_ (sebelum menghempaskannya di sudut jalan yang sudah lebih dulu rusak), Izaya terlampau ingin mengerti.

Tetapi ia tidak pernah, ia terlalu jauh memprosesnya di dalam kepala, ia tidak pernah.

.

.

[ **i** ]

Shizuo sesederhana itu, sesederhana itu, padahal, tetapi sudah sejak lama Izaya kehilangan imunitas pada hal-hal simpel dan sederhana; raut-raut gembil yang berlarian sembari menggenggam mainan dan impian, anak-anak anjing yang menggonggong dan mengejar minta diperhatikan; mereka semua apa adanya, tanpa pretensi dan kepalsuan, dan justru karena terlampau simpel dan sederhana, justru karena tak ada lapisan-lapisan superfisial yang membungkus intensinya, Izaya merasa tak (layak untuk) bisa memahami. Dan karena itulah, tepat karena alasan itulah, Izaya hanya bisa menghubungkan mereka dengan jalinan saraf yang mengatur rasa benci.

Baginya, hal-hal itu serupa dengan Shizuo, sederhana dalam kungkungan rumitnya dunia. Kau tahu, kontras dan berbeda, seperti _bug_ pada sistem pemrograman, sel-sel kanker yang mencemari bagian tubuh seseorang, turbulensi pada aliran laminar, anomali di tengah keseharian, _monster_. _Monster_.

Bukan manusia. Monster.

Dan tentu saja, Izaya membencinya.

Dan tentu saja, ia membenci Izaya.

Pemikirannya begitu sederhana, begitu sederhana, sampai-sampai hal yang ia tahu hanya menghancurkan apa yang ia benci, menyakiti, _membasmi_ apa yang ia murkai. Padahal ada banyak cara untuk menunjukkan rasa iritasi atas eksistensi seseorang, misalnya berpura-pura tersenyum dan menusuknya dari belakang, menanamkan teror melalui pandangan subjektif orang-orang, dan bahkan kalau itu terlalu sulit untuk dicerna oleh otak-binatang-buas-nya, ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang begitu mudah seperti menyembunyikan pekerjaan rumah aritmatika yang bersangkutan, menuang sekaleng lem PVC ke dalam _uwabaki_ -nya, oh atau untuk yang lebih praktikal bisa juga dengan memancingnya berpartisipasi dalam perkelahian dan pengejaran di jalan-jalan kota sepulang sekolah.

Kalau mau tahu, Izaya sudah melakukan semuanya, sekarang, dan di detik ini ia sedang memikirkan belokan mana lagi yang bisa ia jadikan rute berlari demi menghindar dari kejaran sang monster rupawan.

"I-ZA-YA! Kau sudah bosan hidup, HUH?!"

"Hidup takkan membosankan dengan semua hiburan ini, Shizu- _chan_ ," ia tertawa, seperti seorang megalomania, sementara kaki menjejak kasar di atas jalan, memanfaatkan momentumnya untuk menghindar dari benda-benda sialan yang monster itu lemparkan. "Dan omong-omong, jawaban PR-mu salah semua."

Izaya mengerti ini, ketika kemarahan terpatri pada seluk beluk wajah itu, ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang seolah tersengat listrik ribuan voltase, merambat dengan letup-letup tinggi (jika ia punya cukup waktu untuk diam dan mendengarkan) melewati pembuluhnya, melewati setiap inchi kulitnya, melewati setiap rongga napasnya, dan jika, jika, ada listrik sebesar itu yang betul-betul menghantamnya, seharusnya setiap partikel di dalam tubuhnya sudah menyerah dan ia akan mati detik itu juga; tetapi ini tidak, tidak, ia justru tak pernah merasa sehidup ini. Pertama kali merasakannya, ia menamainya rasa takut. Namun kemudian, ia tahu ini berbeda, ini bukanlah rasa takut. Izaya paham itu, bukan karena ia tak pernah merasakan takut sebelumnya, tapi justru karena selama enam belas tahun ia hidup dan ada, rasa takut menjadi sebentuk konsekuensi yang mesti ia tanggung, hukuman ketika ia kalah dari pertaruhan _kecil_ demi membebaskan diri dari rasa jemu.

Dan lagipula, rasa takut tak pernah se-intens ini, tak pernah se-spesifik ini ketika getar-getarnya berporos hanya pada satu sosok.

Izaya lalu paham bahwa ini bukanlah rasa takut melainkan sesuatu yang lain, yang lebih merusak dibanding serangan badai, lebih menghancurkan dibanding terjangan topan dan di saat yang bersamaan juga mengirimkan sinyal dan gelombang dan apapun yang membuat neuronnya berdesing hebat—sesuatu yang...sesuatu yang begitu adiktif dan akan ia rindukan ketika pada waktunya nanti menghilang; ini adalah kebencian.

Benci. Muak.

 _Muak_.

Sepotong besi, mungkin bagian dari pagar pembatas jalan, (dan akan terus menjalankan fungsinya sebagai bagian dari pagar pembatas jalan jika bukan karena Shizuo melemparnya semudah anak kecil melempar _tantrum_ ; jika bukan karena Izaya berbuat ulah lantas menuntun Shizuo dan kemarahannya hingga sampai ke titik kulminasi) melayang dengan cepat ke arah Izaya, meleset beberapa senti saja.

"Perhitungkan percepatan coriolis ketika melempar sesuatu, Shizu- _chan_. Lain kali akan kucuri PR fisikamu juga supaya kau belajar lagi dengan benar."

"Tidak butuh saran-sialan-mu, Bajingan."

"Wow, itukah caramu berterima kasih? Meski aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan solusi?" Izaya melempar seringainya di antara kekehan, "atau kau jadi lebih sensitif karena _uwabaki_ -mu merekat terlalu kuat dengan telapak kaki? Hahaha."

Izaya mengerti _fakta_ ini, ketika kemarahan kembali terpatri pada seluk beluk wajah itu dan _ia_ menikmatinya, setiap guratnya, setiap torehannya; Shizuo bisa saja seorang yang simpel dan sederhana, apa adanya—tetapi kebencian itu, kebencian yang ia rasakan dari kehadiran monster itu, adalah jenis yang rumit dan kompleks, bukan jenis yang akan duduk diam dan tersimpan rapat sampai memudar dan hilang, bukan. Kebenciannya tak ingin diabaikan.

Kebenciannya butuh pengakuan. Kebenciannya jenis yang tak _bisa_ jika bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kebencian ini perlu ditularkan—

"Ups—" Izaya merasakan lengan kirinya diraih. Langkahnya terhenti. Seringainya berpindah ke wajah lawannya.

Dan segalanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat, begitu cepat sampai-sampai Izaya tak sempat memproses apa yang kemudian menimpanya menggunakan akal sehat.

.

Hari itu diakhiri dengan lengan kirinya yang patah, pergelangan kaki yang terkilir serta lebam-lebam di beberapa tempat di sekujur tubuhnya. Ini tidak akan bisa menghentikannya; terhempas beberapa meter jauhnya hingga menghantam dinding beton sebuah bangunan kosong _tak_ akan bisa menghentikannya.

.

.

[ **ii** ]

Izaya tergolong pintar, namun tak punya kepedulian pada banyak hal.

Ia peduli pada manusia, tentu saja, dan bahkan, seandainya ia mendaftar hal-hal yang ia pedulikan di dalam sebuah buku agenda, 'manusia' akan menjadi hal pertama yang tertulis di sana. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia seorang filantropis, dan sebagaimana seorang filantropis seharusnya, ia menjadikan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan manusia sebagai minat utamanya. Ia mencintai mereka apa adanya; ketika mereka berdiri di puncak hidup, ketika mereka berada di titik terendah, ketika mereka berbuat kebaikan, melakukan kejahatan, menyetir plot yang ia rancang, mencipta riak-riak di dunia seperti yang ia rencanakan— oh betapa ia mencintai mereka semua apa adanya.

Hal kedua yang tertulis di daftar kepeduliannya ialah informasi, tidak harus yang selalu bernilai benar, selentingan kabar burung pun memiliki nilainya tersendiri, dan toh, jika Izaya mau, ia bisa mengklasifikasikan informasi-informasi itu ke dalam kolom-kolom tertentu: 'benar', 'salah'; 'disimpan untuk sendiri saja', 'perlu disebarluaskan ke seluruh penjuru dunia secepatnya'; kadang masing-masing kategori saling beririsan dan ia akan menandai beberapa di antara irisannya dengan kata 'berbahaya', sebagai kombinasi favoritnya.

Ia belum lama memikirkan ini, tetapi mungkin hal ketiga yang menempati daftar kepeduliannya adalah objek-objek penelitian Shinra semasa bersekolah: yang hidup, yang mati, kebanyakan berada di antaranya; Shinra sejak dulu punya tendensi pada hal-hal yang tidak biasa— kalau tak mau dikatakan aneh—seolah yakin sekali itu akan menambah repertoar untuk karir kedokterannya nanti.

Hal keempat? Izaya belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu; tidak banyak hal yang ia pedulikan dan memperbarui daftar itu jelas bukan salah satunya. Menambahkan hal lain ke dalam daftar itu jelas bukan salah satunya, kecuali mungkin satu hari itu, satu hari yang cerah di sekolah, sesuatu yang tidak terduga nyaris mengacaukan daftar imajinernya.

Kejadiannya se-klise ini: di suatu siang yang terik, Izaya membolos kelas olahraga dengan melarikan diri ke atap gedung sekolah dan menemukan pemandangan yang tidak seharusnya ditemukan di sana.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

Terbaring: di bawah bayang-bayang, lengan dijadikan bantal, pirang dimainkan angin sampai bergoyang; sementara mata terpejam, tanpa pertahanan, tanpa perlindungan.

Ada saat-saat tertentu, sebenarnya, ketika Izaya menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok Shizuo yang tenang, yang hening dan damai, namun tidak pernah dalam jarak sedekat ini; dan momen-momen itu pun tak pernah bertahan lama mana kala ia menyadari kehadiran Izaya, seolah ia bisa membedakan bau Izaya dari makhluk lain di sekitarnya.

Ada saat-saat tertentu, yang meski hanya sebentar, meski hanya sekejap, Izaya melihat Shizuo bersikap layaknya seorang manusia biasa, terlepas dari pirangnya yang mencolok dan tatapannya yang tajam dan bibirnya yang selalu memberengut kesal, Izaya pernah melihatnya seperti itu dan ada bagian dari dirinya yang tergelitik oleh rasa kecewa, kekesalan yang tidak pada tempatnya. _Monster tidak sepatutnya berpura-pura menjadi manusia. Monster hanya boleh berlaku seperti monster dan tahu diri bahwa ia bukan manusia._

Izaya menyadarinya dari sini, bahwa ketenangan Shizuo adalah bencana baginya dan sudah sewajarnya ia menghindar dari bencana itu; sudah sewajarnya ia menghancurkan ketenangan itu. Dan mengingat seperti apa pengaruh kehadirannya _saja_ bagi Shizuo, sudah sewajarnya ia berhasil setiap waktu, 'kan?

' _kan?_

Tapi siang itu, mungkin karena matahari tidak biasanya bersinar seterik ini, atau mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah setelah memanjat tangga menuju ke atas sini, atau mungkin karena ia tak menemukan di mana pisaunya berada, (dan ia tahu semua itu bukan alasan sama sekali ketika yang ditatapnya justru helai-helai daun yang terselip pada pirang artifisial itu) Izaya kehilangan urgensi untuk menghancurkan kedamaian di wajah tidur Shizuo.

Suara langkah Izaya pelan, begitu pelan sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengar suara lain yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Ia menjejak lantai dengan hati-hati, mengambil tempat di sebelah Shizuo masih dengan sunyi. Angin mendesau lagi kala itu, menggerak-gerakkan banyak hal, pirang Shizuo yang tak biasanya tampak menawan, kerah kemejanya yang berantakan, dan Izaya hanya perlu menilik sedikit untuk tahu bahwa bulu mata Shizuo cukup panjang sampai angin pun bisa menggerakkannya perlahan-lahan.

 _Jangan membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur, huh? Jangan pula membangunkan monster yang sedang tidur_ , pikirnya, tanpa sadar menekukkan senyum di ujung bibir. Izaya menjulurkan lengannya menuju wajah itu dan merasakan debaran jantungnya menguat; ia tahu ini berbahaya, tetapi semakin membayangkan bahaya apa yang bisa saja menimpanya, semakin besar keinginan Izaya untuk menjelajah fitur-fitur monster itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tidak tahu kenapa tangannya sedikit bergetar, mungkin karena angin, dan mungkin kalau bukan karena angin juga, ia pasti mengira waktunya membeku saat itu. Izaya menahan tangannya di udara sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk meraih dedauan yang terselip di antara helai-helai rambut Shizuo.

 _Ia adalah monster,_ Izaya meniup daun merah di tangannya jauh, lalu menjangkau lagi daun lainnya di kepala pirang Shizuo, _ia tidak berhak mendapatkan cintaku._

Saat itulah, saat lengannya yang baru separuh terjulur dicengkeram dengan erat, Izaya nyaris yakin jantungnya berhenti bergemuruh, berhenti berdetak bahkan. Kemudian mata madu Shizuo terbuka, menatap nyalang Izaya dengan waspada hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak lagi, bergemuruh lagi, lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya malahan.

Izaya melengkungkan seringai. _Apalagi setelah ini? Patah tangan? Patah kaki? Tapi ini atap sekolah, mungkin aku justru akan mati._

"Izaya brengsek, kau mau mengganggu tidurku lagi?" Shizuo menarik lengan Izaya sampai tubuhnya terlempar pelan dan tersingkir dari hadapannya. Ia melepaskan lengan itu tanpa minat dan pergi, tak mengucapkan apa-apa sama sekali.

Ada banyak skenario yang terbayang di kepala Izaya, ada begitu banyak, tetapi yang _ini_ , di mana Shizuo menggesernya alih-alih menghempaskannya, bukan salah satunya.

Tidak pernah salah satunya.

"Kau salah makan sesuatu pagi ini?" Izaya menepuk-nepuk _gakuran-_ nya dan berdiri. Ia ingin tertawa tetapi hal ini terlalu 'tidak biasa' untuk bisa ia tertawai.

"Sedang tidak ingin menghabisimu."

Sementara Shizuo hilang di balik pintu yang tertutup berdebam, Izaya masih di sana, di antara matahari yang terik, angin yang bertiup dengan kacau, dan kebimbangan asing yang menjalar, menjalar dari bekas cengkeraman monster itu di lengannya. Menuju ke tenggorokannya, ke dadanya, ke perutnya, menetap sangat lama di sana.

Ada banyak hal yang mungkin saja terjadi siang itu di atap sekolah, ada begitu banyak, tetapi yang _ini_ , di mana tindakan Shizuo membuatnya tertegun alih-alih tertawa membahana, bukan salah satunya.

Tidak pernah salah satunya.

Izaya menelan semuanya dengan benci dan menggoreskannya baik-baik di dalam memori: wajah damai Shizuo, pirangnya yang bergoyang dan menyilaukan pandang, mata madunya yang menatapnya nyalang, dan bagaimana reaksinya yang nyaris sedatar patung pahatan ketika menanggapi kehadirannya seolah ia tak lebih berharga dari seekor serangga.

Dan pemikiran bahwa ia tidak bisa selalu mengetahui apa-apa saja yang berputar di kepala monster itu; bahwa ia tidak mengenal Shizuo seperti ia mengenal garis-garis pada telapak tangannya sendiri; bahwa ia bukanlah (dan mungkin tidak akan pernah menjadi) satu-satunya pusat rotasi kehidupan pemuda itu; dan lebih dari itu semua, lebih lebih dari itu semua, pemikiran bahwa ia p _eduli_ pada hal-hal itu melampaui kepeduliannya pada manusia— telah menyulut percikan di dalam kepalanya, membesar jadi kobaran api infiniti, tanpa kendali, tanpa henti.

Izaya bisa saja menjatuhkan diri ke tengah lautan es, menyelam sedalam-dalamnya, selama-lamanya, sampai napasnya menjerit mengharapkan udara. Ia bisa saja memanjat puncak tertinggi Kilimanjaro, membungkus diri dengan putihnya salju yang tak bernoda, sampai tubuhnya memberontak ingin ia berhenti saja; tetapi ia tahu, hal-hal itu sekalipun takkan mampu mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

.

[ **iii** ]

Shizuo baru menggenggam angka sepuluh di antara jemari, ketika ia benar-benar memahami bahwa di suatu tempat di dalam dirinya ada pijar api yang menyala-nyala.

Mulanya kecil, tak lebih besar dari api pada ujung lilin; kadang bergoyang, namun seringkali diam, dan pijarnya tak pernah berpengaruh apa-apa pada kehidupannya. Di antara siang dan malam yang bergulir bergantian, Shizuo tak jarang melupakan keberadaan api itu di dalam dirinya.

Mulanya memang kecil, tak berarti, kalau bukan karena suatu ketika Kasuka melahap jatah puding yang ia sisihkan sembari memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Itu adalah kali pertama apinya berulah, mengirimkan panas ke segala arah, kedua kaki, ujung jemari— panas; dan ia tidak terlalu ingat mesti berbaring di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari setelah membopong lemari pendingin yang hendak ia lemparkan ke hadapan adiknya.

Satu hal itu seolah membuka jalan menuju hal lain yang kurang lebih serupa. Shizuo tidak menghitung sudah berapa kali ia terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit, sudah berapa banyak tulangnya yang patah dan pulih hanya untuk patah lagi di kesempatan berikutnya; ia tidak menghitung, tetapi ia bisa merasakan api itu sudah menjelma sesuatu yang berbeda—hidup, pelan-pelan membakar habis dirinya.

Ada satu fase ketika ia menaruh curiga pada tindakan orang-orang di sekitarnya, menganggap mereka semua berkonspirasi untuk membesarkan volum apinya dengan sengaja. Karena apinya menjadi begitu gampang melepaskan kendali, menjadi begitu gampang meloloskan diri, menyelinap pada ototnya, tendonnya, tulangnya; ia bisa saja menghancurkan seluruh kota dan isinya sendirian.

Dan ini adalah bencana terbesar kedua di dunia baginya: hidup dengan kekuatan monster sementara ia membenci kekerasan dan (berharap mampu) menjauhi pertikaian. Ia takut pada kekuatannya, pada _api_ itu, takut takut takut apabila api itu tidak hanya menghanguskannya, tetapi juga melenyapkan _mereka_ yang lebih berharga dari sekadar _orang-orang di sekitar_.

Shizuo tidak pernah berdamai dengan luapan apinya, tidak pernah; tetapi ia mulai belajar mengenali batasan. Apinya memang besar, tetapi jarang sekali liar kecuali karena suatu alasan, dan ia nyaris selalu berhasil menjaga nyalanya untuk tetap seperti itu.

 _Nyaris._

Shizuo telah mengantongi angka lima belas saat _itu_ ; saat tiba-tiba, begitu saja, tanpa peringatan, tanpa aba-aba, apinya menjadi sangat irasional dengan melepaskan diri di luar kehendaknya. Tak ada provokasi, dan apa yang dilakukan oleh _dia_ hanya memperkenalkan diri di tahun pertama mereka menginjak SMA.

Tetapi api itu mengirim kejut panas pada refleksnya, satu serangan yang beruntun dengan serangan lainnya. Instingnya mengambil alih, sementara Shinra dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya menyaksikan pertarungan pertama mereka. _Ini tidak seru, Shinra, ini menyakitkan_. Kepalanya sakit oleh dengung untuk setiap seringai yang ia tunjukkan, untuk _gakuran_ -nya yang hitam di atas kaus kemerahan, untuk ayunan pisau yang ditujukan padanya; untuk pengejaran dulu itu, dan pengejaran sekarang ini.

Kedamaian hanya fantasi yang terlalu sulit diwujudkan dengan kehadirannya. Dan lebih dari Shizuo yang mengejarnya di jalan-jalan Ikebukuro, sesungguhnya dia lah yang mengejar Shizuo di dalam hidupnya, hari-harinya, malam-malamnya, mimpi-mimpinya— Shizuo harus sesegera mungkin melenyapkannya.

Pengejaran itu, pengejaran ini, tidak pernah menghasilkan apa-apa; ia tahu. Tetapi ia tetap mengejarnya, menambah kecepatan untuk setiap lompatan yang dia lakukan, berharap apinya surut, berharap panasnya redup. Tetapi tidak, tidak pernah.

Suatu kali, Shizuo pikir mungkin Kasuka benar, bahwa semua ini akan berakhir jika ia berhenti mengejar, dan kali itu, kali itu, Shizuo memutuskan demikian, merantai instingnya, menyembunyikan apinya dalam-dalam.

Tetapi, apa yang ia pikir akan menjadi akhir justru menjadi permulaan dari sesuatu, sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. Ia tidak pernah menjinakkan, ia hanya menahan; ia tidak pernah menghentikan, ia hanya menunda-nunda—api itu, segalanya, untuk jadi lebih besar. Dan setan laknat itu, entah bagaimana pengabaian Shizuo pada kehadirannya justru berbuah fitnah dan interogasi polisi selama berjam-jam (ditambah hantaman truk yang rasa sakitnya masih bisa ia rasakan sampai sekarang).

Ini tidak berhasil, Shizuo tidak bisa menyingkirkannya bahkan dari mimpi-mimpi terdalamnya. Tidak bisa, jika iaterus hadir hanya untuk memancing amarahnya, menumbuhkan kebenciannya. Dan lagi, sejak awal Shizuo pun tidak memiliki kesabaran seluas lautan.

Ia semakin terbakar.

 _Api sialan. Bajingan sialan. Semuanya sialan._

Tahun terakhirnya di Raira, Shizuo mengejar bayang-bayang itu lagi, yang melesat cepat tak terjangkau. Ia melayangkan apa saja yang ia temukan di sepanjang jalan, karena jika ia tak bisa meraihnya, sesuatu yang ia lemparkan mungkin bisa.

Kecuali, itu tidak. Makhluk itu sama licinnya dengan belut, dan jalan-jalan di Ikebukuro sudah sejak lama menjadi habitatnya. Ia berlari lagi, mengejar lagi. Shizuo merasakan apinya merambat hingga ke ujung-ujung jemari. Oh, ini bukan hanya tentang apinya, ini juga tentang kebenciannya, sensasi menyakitkan di dada kirinya yang terus muncul ketika berhadapan dengan si makhluk sialan.

"Aku akan melemparmu, membunuhmu, menghancurkanmu!"

"Tentu, Shizu- _chan_ , tentu. Kalau tidak, ini tidak akan menarik lagi."

Ia menuntun Shizuo menjauhi keramaian, memanjat puncak dari salah satu bangunan tinggi di kota, melompat turun menghindar dari serangannya, melintasi wilayah-wilayah yang selama ini tak pernah Shizuo pikir ada. Asing, namun pengejaran ini familiar. Shizuo melihat adanya celah ketika targetnya mengubah langkah menghindar dari pecahan kerikil, ia meraih lengannya dan mendorongnya ke dinding bangunan di tepi gang yang sempit.

Ia menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri, pikir Shizuo, sementara kedua lengan terentang memenjarakan tubuhnya. Seringai itu lenyap tanpa bekas, digantikan oleh getaran pelan di bibirnya. Pelan, tetapi Shizuo bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Sangat jelas.

Shizuo selalu tahu ada api yang menyala-nyala, berkobar, di suatu tempat di dalam dirinya; membesar seiring dengan amarah dan murka. Tetapi kini, di detik ini, ketika Shizuo menyaksikan bibir dia bergetar, menemukan tatapan tajamnya berubah sendu, dan mengetahui napas yang dihembuskannya hangat meski kulitnya selalu dilapisi dingin; untuk pertama kalinya Shizuo merasakan ada api _lain_ yang menyala di dalam dirinya. Jauh lebih terpendam, jauh lebih berbahaya, seperti ledakan.

Api kedua ini tidak besar, namun lebih mengerikan, sebab ia mendapati tangannya bergerak sendiri mencengkeram kerah _gakuran-_ nya erat, memastikan getar di bibir itu, dan tatapan sendu itu, dan napas hangat itu, hanya ditujukan padanya seorang. Momen ini begitu menyesakkan, dan Shizuo tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang terjadi; tangannya berpindah pada tengkuk itu, dan Shizuo memutuskan untuk berhenti peduli pada apapun yang nantinya akan terjadi. Momen ini begitu menyakitkan, tetapi ia ingin terus seperti ini, jarak yang terkunci, ekspresi yang baru ia lihat pertama kali, terus seperti ini. Selamanya.

Selama. Lama. Lamanya.

Api kedua di dalam dirinya naik, melewati dada sampai ke tenggorokan. Belum cukup, belum cukup, tangannya berpindah lagi ke sisi telinga—bukan hanya tangannya, tubuhnya pun ikut hilang kendali, bergerak merendah, wajahnya maju, mendekat, dan kali ini, Shizuo bisa merasakan napas hangat itu berlarian di pipinya.

Hanya perlu tiga detik untuk senja kala itu berganti menjadi malam, dan hanya butuh waktu tiga detik yang sama untuk Shizuo bisa merasakan napas hangat lain di bibirnya sendiri, merasakan gemetar lain merambat dari sana ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Api pertamanya mungkin akan padam, kalah, ditelan oleh dahsyatnya kobaran api kedua; kalau saja ia tidak berhenti, kalau saja sosok itu tidak mengayunkan pisau lipatnya, menggariskan luka pada lengan Shizuo yang beristirahat di balik telinganya. Jarak tak lagi terkunci ketika ia meloloskan diri dari kurungan yang Shizuo ciptakan. Seringainya yang arogan kembali, menantang Shizuo jauh di depan.

"Kau tidak membunuhku, huh?"

Shizuo merasakan api keduanya surut, mengecil, nyaris hilang. Tetapi tidak hilang. _Tidak akan_.

"Oh, aku memang akan menghabisimu, Sialan."

Dan ini adalah bencana terbesar pertama di dunia bagi Shizuo: eksistensi Orihara Izaya yang mampu menyalakan kobaran api _lain_ di suatu tempat di dalam dirinya.

.

.

[ **iv** ]

Shizuo belum pernah merasakannya—kemarahan ini, rasa sakit ini; tidak, ini tidak seperti api pertamanya atau api keduanya atau api-api manapun yang ia tahu, ini berbeda dan Shizuo belum pernah merasakannya, pun berharap ia tak perlu merasakannya sekarang.

Sekarang.

Karena bagaimanapun, ia merasakannya. Lewat tangannya yang kebas ketika melemparkan rambu jalan dan tiang reklame ke segala arah, lewat kakinya yang menapaki aspal dengan kasar, lewat tenggorokannya yang kering dan tercekat tetapi masih ia gunakan juga untuk berteriak, melolong, seperti binatang buas yang terluka— Shizuo merasakannya.

Shizuo menggeram penuh amarah; besi di tangan, remuk, menimpa tepi trotoar. Ini mestinya akan mudah jika ia tahu penyebabnya. Bukan Izaya, bukan, ia sedang berbaring tak berdaya di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit, terluka, bukan Shizuo yang melukainya. _Bukan ia yang melukai Izaya_. Itu dia penyebabnya.

Izaya terluka dan bukan karena tangan-tangan Shizuo, bukan karena lengan-lengannya, bukan karena tendangannya, bukan karena gigitannya. Izaya terluka di tangan orang lain, karena perbuatan orang lain.

Itulah penyebabnya.

(Ini mestinya mudah.)

Wajar bukan jika ia melontarkan amarah ke seluruh penjuru kota? Tentu saja! Hanya ia yang berhak melukai Izaya, menghempaskannya, melemparnya, mengoyak dagingnya, mematahkan tulangnya, _membunuhnya_. Hanya ia yang diperbolehkan untuk melakukan itu semua terhadap Izaya. Lantas, wajar bukan jika ia ingin melukai tangan lain yang melukai Izaya, menghancurkan sosok lain yang berusaha menghancurkan Izaya, menghabisinya sampai tak tersisa karena telah berani-beraninya menyentuh Izaya, menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya—

(Di titik ini, Shizuo menahan pukulannya, menghentikan teriakannya, melupakan amarahnya yang mengudara.)

 _Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa_ _ **dia**_ _adalah milikmu?_

—tetapi tidak, tidak, Izaya bukan miliknya. Tidak pernah menjadi miliknya.

Dan ini tidak seharusnya wajar.

(Ini tidak semestinya mudah.)

Shizuo pernah membayangkannya, dulu, dulu sekali, sebelum ia tahu bahwa Izaya bisa saja terluka, bisa saja mati dan tak berdaya (bukan olehnya); apa yang akan ia perbuat nanti jika Izaya jatuh, bertekuk lutut di hadapannya—mata menutup, bibir terkatup, tanpa topeng kekejaman yang kerap ia gunakan untuk membuat Shizuo naik pitam—apa, apa yang akan ia perbuat?

(Ini semestinya mudah.)

Ia sudah pasti akan merayakannya, mungkin dengan berbotol-botol susu, tak perlu sepiring _Russian Sushi_ karena kemenangan atas Izaya tak layak dirayakan semewah itu. Ia mungkin akan berteriak, ia selalu berteriak, tapi yang ini, yang ini adalah teriakan penuh suka cita, betapa pada akhirnya, setelah tahun-tahun yang ia habiskan penuh dengan kekacauan dan pertempuran dan penghinaan dan _pengejaran tak berkesudahan_ , pada akhirnya ia bisa menemukan kedamaian dalam hidupnya. Dunia mesti tahu bahwa ia menang dan Izaya kalah.

Dan memang, Izaya kalah.

Tergeletak. _Berdarah_ (begitu kabar yang ia dengar dari berita). _Lubang di perutnya_ (begitu kabar yang ia tahu dari pembicaraan orang-orang di kota). Kulitnya yang pucat jadi semakin pucat, tubuhnya yang biasanya lincah terbaring di atas ranjang putih, napasnya teratur, lemah, seperti akan berhenti kapan saja (Shizuo melihatnya sendiri dari balik kaca jendela, dengan mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pengunjung rumah sakit lain yang menyadari kehadirannya di sini, di tempat ini).

Shizuo tidak mengerti kenapa ia datang, dan bahkan fakta bahwa ia selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang pun tak mampu menjustifikasi keputusannya kali ini. Tapi toh, ia tidak butuh alasan, tidak, ia tidak butuh alasan. Bukankah Izaya sendiri yang sering berujar pongah bahwa Shizuo adalah makhluk yang tak bisa dipengaruhi oleh kata-kata dan alasan?

Nah, tapi Izaya sedang tidak bisa berujar maupun berkata-kata saat ini.

Jadi, mungkin saja kehadiran Shizuo ke sini bukannya tanpa intensi, mungkin saja ia datang untuk memastikan itu, memastikan supaya Izaya tidak bisa berujar maupun berkata-kata lagi selamanya.

Selama. Lama. Lamanya.

Yang memisahkan mereka hanyalah selapis kaca jendela yang rapuh, oh ia tak perlu menggunakan pukulan bertenaga penuh untuk dapat menghancurkannya. Ia tak perlu lagi mengejar untuk dapat mendekat, untuk kemudian mengunci jarak, menjatuhkan final pada Izaya dengan tangannya sendiri.

(Ini semestinya mudah.)

Tetapi lalu, apa, apa yang akan Shizuo perbuat selanjutnya? Merayakan kemenangannya?

Masalahnya adalah, ia tidak akan menang karena ia terus begini; karena ia masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, berusaha melihat menembus kaca, mengobservasi Izaya yang tertidur dan membayangkan bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi untuk seterusnya, selamanya. Dan yang Shizuo pikirkan setelahnya bukanlah tentang perayaan atau kegembiraan, bukanlah tentang kedamaian yang setelah sekian lama akhirnya berhasil ia dapatkan, tetapi tentang kemungkinan lain; kemungkinan apa-apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan pada mereka yang telah menyentuh Izaya dan membuat kehidupan lolos dari sorot matanya.

Sebab jika Izaya mati, semua ini akan berakhir, dan Shizuo juga akan kalah.

Sebab jika Izaya mati—

(Ini lebih sulit dari yang ia duga.)

—ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya. Tak ingin membayangkannya.

.

Suatu hari, Shizuo di pintu belakang _konbini_ berdiri memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan kendaraan yang melaju kencang dan apapun yang bergerak melewatinya, sementara rokok terselip santai di antara bibirnya. Inilah kedamaian, inilah situasi yang selalu ia harapkan; menyaksikan hal-hal trivial di sekitarnya: warna langit yang menggelap, lampu-lampu kota yang dinyalakan dan memblur dari kejauhan, hiruk pikuk yang terdengar riuh rendah di telinganya. Seperti ini, seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

Ketika menutup mata, Shizuo sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Bunyi dengung yang mengganggu di kepalanya, tatapan meremehkan, kilapan pisau, dan bau itu, bau yang menusuk inderanya seperti jarum yang tajam, yang membangunkan insting terdalamnya, bau yang meski tertutup oleh jutaan bau di kota ini tetap mampu ia bedakan. Bau yang ia—

"Oho, kejutan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini, Shizu- _chan_ —"

—sedikit rindukan.

"—atau tidak?"

Bibirnya terasa berkedut, rokoknya menjadi tak nyaman berada di sana, maka ia putuskan untuk menjatuhkannya ke atas aspal dan menginjaknya keras-keras; matanya di balik lensa mengerling tajam _ini peringatan, Izaya_.

"Kau lupa? Sudah kukatakan untuk pergi dari sini, bukan? Menjauhlah dari Ikebukuro, Sialan—" _menjauhlah_ —"kalau tidak, kau akan mati—" _kalau tidak, kau bisa mati_ —"di tanganku," _di tangan mereka selainku_.

Sesaat, entahlah, mungkin Shizuo hanya salah melihat ketika ia menyelesaikan peringatannya dan wajah Izaya membiaskan sebersit sendu, seperti, seperti saat itu, ketika ia memenjarakannya di antara lengannya dan jarak mereka terkunci; tetapi mungkin Shizuo hanya salah melihat, karena itu hanya sesaat dan Izaya kembali memasang ekspresi penuh provokasi yang biasa ia tampilkan untuk memancing kekesalannya.

"Aku masih punya beberapa urusan di sini, jadi," seringai, dan Shizuo bisa merasakan desibel dari dengung di kepalanya meningkat hebat, "t-i-d-a-k. Tidak sekarang."

Tangan Shizuo terkepal dengan cepat, kakinya menghentak, bergerak, meraih apapun yang bisa ia raih dari Izaya dalam sekejap. Izaya tidak tinggal diam, ia menghindar, sedikit terlambat memang, dan Shizuo mendapatkan pergelangan Izaya di sebelah tangannya, menahannya dalam cengkeraman sementara mulut bergumam _jadi itu pilihanmu_.

Tetapi Izaya tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia membalas cengkeraman itu dengan manuvernya, memutar lengan, pisau lipat terbuka di tangan lainnya. Pergelangannya terbebas dengan menyisakan garis luka dan tetesan darah Shizuo di atas tanah.

"Kau kehilangan sentuhanmu, Shizu _-chan_. Membosankan."

Shizuo mendecak kesal, _itu tidak benar_.

Perkataan Izaya barusan telah menyulut kembali api di dalam dirinya hingga menjadi kobaran yang besar, luapan panas yang mengirimkan komando mutlak pada saraf-sarafnya agar ia segera melakukan sesuatu untuk membungkam Izaya.

 _Karena itu tidak benar._

Shizuo menyeret langkah, berusaha menjangkau Izaya, tidak peduli kedamaiannya jadi lenyap begitu saja.

(Tidak peduli _api yang mana_ yang tengah mengendalikannya.)

.

.

[ **v** ]

Lucunya, meski ia mempunyai kegemaran yang tak terhingga pada makhluk mortal, Izaya tidak pernah menganggap serius sebuah kematian. Bukan kepercayaan diri yang membuatnya berpikir begitu, Izaya pun sadar bahwa ada hal-hal tertentu yang tak bisa dielakkan sekeras apapun usaha yang ia lakukan, seakurat apapun kalkulasi yang ia perhitungkan. Ia yang mendaku mencintai manusia sudah pasti yang paling mengerti akan hukum absolut ini, tentunya.

Tetapi, yang lebih lucu lagi, bagaimana cara Izaya melihat kematian sebagai sesuatu yang terlalu natural juga bukan karena ia adalah seorang yang relijius, yang percaya akan adanya kehidupan lain setelah kematian, tidak, tidak, itu menggelikan. Baginya, kematian memang lah sebuah akhir; titik. Yang kemudian jadi pertanyaannya adalah, apa yang berakhir? Kehidupan macam apa, yang bagaimana?

Yang jelas bukan yang kosong dan membosankan, tidak, itu bukan kehidupannya. Izaya tidak peduli dengan kematian asal ketegangan hadir di tengah-tengah harinya seperti seorang teman; toh, ia tidak berencana untuk hidup lama, jadi jika bayaran yang dibutuhkan untuk semua hiburan ini adalah kematian, ia tidak akan berpikir panjang untuk terjun ke dalam jurang.

Tusukan di sisi abdomennya pun sama saja, tidak berarti banyak untuknya, malah kalau dipikir-pikir ia pantas menerima _itu_ sudah sejak lama (sejak SMP, jika saja Shinra lebih bisa menahan diri dari kebodohan untuk tidak melindunginya). Anggap saja itu penghargaan yang diberikan manusia atas cinta yang ia curahkan pada mereka. Kalaupun ada hal yang mengganggunya dari kejadian ini, adalah, kenyataan bahwa ia harus terjebak dengan tubuhnya yang mesti diistirahatkan seharian penuh. Tubuhnya mungkin bisa berhenti bekerja, tetapi tidak dengan otaknya, kau tahu; dan inilah bagian yang paling menyiksanya dari ini semua, ya, ya, rasa bosan ini, rasa jemu ini. Padahal ia sedikit berharap diberi kesempatan untuk bisa menyambut orang-orang yang menaruh dendam padanya dari tempatnya berbaring ini.

Menyambut Shizu- _chan_ , misalnya.

Oh, ia berani bertaruh makhluk itu takkan melewatkan kesempatan ini lolos begitu saja. Mengakhiri hidup Izaya, serangga pengganggu _nya_ , mimpi buruk _nya_ , bayangan yang selalu berhasil menyalakan kemarahan dari dalam diri _nya_ ; oh ia takkan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Kalau ia betul-betul datang, Izaya tidak keberatan memeluk kematian.

Kalau ia betul-betul datang—

—Izaya tertawa geli, sejak kapan ia mengharapkan _perhatian_ dari Shizuo, sejak kapan ia jadi begini?

Sejauh yang ada di dalam ingatan Izaya, Shizuo selalu tentang malapetaka, inkarnasi dari jutaan anomali yang tak pernah bisa ia prediksi. Shizuo mungkin berpikir Izaya adalah mimpi buruknya, kenyataannya sama saja; antiks Shizuo tidak melulu hiburan bagi Izaya, ia juga mimpi buruk baginya, malapetaka yang menghancurkan ketenangannya, dan cepat atau lambat Izaya tahu harus ada akhir dari ini semua. Akhir Shizuo, atau akhirnya.

Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini, kenapa tiba-tiba Izaya merasa ada sudut pandang lain yang tercipta mengenai keberadaan Shizuo di tengah hidupnya? Tentang siang yang terik dan senja yang dingin, tentang rautnya yang tentram dan raut lain ketika ia memerangkapnya dengan kedua lengan terbentang; tentang hasrat lain yang muncul di hatinya jauh melebihi kebencian (oh atau itu hanya bentuk lain dari kebencian yang tak bisa ia realisasikan).

Ia tidak paham dan semakin tidak memahaminya semakin ia tahu bahwa ini tidak benar; ia harus membunuhnya. Ia membenci monster itu dan ia harus membunuhnya. Monster itu membencinya dan ia akan membunuhnya.

Izaya menghela napasnya dalam satu tarikan, menajamkan indera, berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama bunyi langkah-langkah yang mungkin akan membawa monster itu padanya.

Kalau ia betul-betul datang, Izaya tidak keberatan memeluk kematian.

Kalau ia betul-betul datang—

 _Sudah kuduga, aku memang benar-benar membencinya._

—tetapi pada akhirnya Shizuo tidak pernah datang.

(Itu artinya, Izaya yang akan datang membawakan seluruh kebenciannya pada Shizuo.)

.

"Benarkah?"

Izaya memutar kursi dengan ujung kakinya, memalingkan wajah dari monitor menuju suara Namie di seberang meja; alisnya terangkat sempurna.

"Soal apa?"

"Kau dan Heiwajima Shizuo. Benarkah semua ini hanya tentang kebencian?"

 _Hanya, huh?_

"Oh aku tidak tahu. Apa ada ungkapan lain yang bisa menggambarkan keinginanku untuk melenyapkannya dari dunia?"

Izaya turun dari kursinya, menyeberang ruangan, duduk di antara sofa. Mejanya berantakan oleh pion-pion catur, othello, dan _shogi_ ; ia tidak ambil pusing ketika mengacak setumpuk kartu tarot di atas meja yang sama. Percakapan tentang _nya_ saja sudah berhasil mengikis ketenangan Izaya. Hanya percakapan tentang _nya_ dan Izaya sudah tak merasa nyaman duduk di kursinya.

"Karena dari yang kulihat, dia bisa saja membunuhmu jika dia serius ingin membunuhmu—"

Izaya menarik satu kartu tarot yang tertutup dari meja. _Strength_. Kekuatan. Monster.

"—dan kau juga, bisa saja membunuhnya jika kau serius ingin membunuhnya."

Kata-kata Namie selalu begitu, selalu seperti panah tajam yang berusaha menghujam, namun ini pertama kalinya panah itu tepat sasaran; Izaya merasakan panah itu seolah menusuk lehernya ketika tak ada satu pun kata yang mampu ia keluarkan sebagai jawaban.

Di detik berikutnya Izaya memilih untuk menderaikan tawa.

"Aku tidak tahu ungkapan lain dari kebencian, Izaya. Tapi kalau kau butuh ungkapan lain yang lebih menggambarkanmu dengannya, mungkin aku tahu."

Izaya memerhatikan kelanjutannya, ingin tahu sekaligus tidak. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mencintai monster, bukan, Namie- _san_?"

"Oh, memang bukan cinta," reaksinya lambat ketika Namie menambahkan, " yang kumaksud adalah obsesi."

 _Obsesi? Pada monster itu?_

 _Apa lagi yang lebih menggelikan dari ini?_

Izaya merasakan sesuatu seperti tersangkut di laringnya, mungkin _nama_ _Shizuo_ , yang mengendap selama bertahun-tahun seperti namanya yang mungkin juga tersangkut dan mengendap pada laring monster itu. Mereka akan selalu seperti ini, selalu, membawa kebencian dan rasa muak masing-masing, menyimpannya di _sana_ untuk kemudian diteriakkan dalam eksklamasi yang seirama namun tanpa guna: _aku akan membunuhmu_. Mereka selalu seperti itu, melewati tahun-tahun panjang, selalu seperti itu, dan Izaya di sini, membayangkan apabila semua itu berakhir, entah oleh kematiannya atau kematian Shizuo atau bahkan mungkin kematian mereka berdua.

"Haha, jangan samakan kebencianku dengan obsesi menyimpangmu pada adikmu sendiri, Namie- _san_. Lagipula aku _memang_ ingin membunuhnya. Aku _akan_ membunuhnya."

Kartu di tangannya remuk, dan Izaya tidak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri, dengan jawabannya sendiri; sebab ia mungkin menikmati kemarahan Shizuo padanya, menikmati gejolak emosi itu meledak bagai kembang api festival _hanya untuknya_ , menikmati jalan-jalan yang ia lalui dalam pengejaran, teriakan, sumpah serapah, _perhatian_ , semua usaha yang mampu Shizuo berikan untuk menghancurkannya; tetapi jika Shizuo mati, ini akan berakhir.

Dan Izaya tidak yakin apakah ia ingin semua ini berakhir.

.

.

[ **vi** ]

Tidak heran Shizuo mengenali jalan-jalan ini, ia pernah mengejar Izaya sampai ke sini dulu, dulu sekali, di tahun terakhirnya bersekolah di Raira. Tidak istimewa sebetulnya, gang sepi di belakang gedung kosong, tak terawat, tak banyak orang yang lewat. Tetapi di sinilah, di tempat inilah ia berhasil memanfaatkan celah dan menangkap kedua tangan Izaya, mengurungnya di antara dinding dan lengannya.

Mau tak mau ingatan saat itu berputar lagi di kepalanya, dalam runtutan adegan sepia yang penuh nostalgia; tatapan sendu Izaya, getar di bibir Izaya, napas hangat Izaya—

Dan kini, setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, Izaya kembali menuntunnya ke tempat yang sama untuk pengejaran yang berbeda. Mungkin karena ia sudah kehabisan ide untuk mencari rute lain, mungkin ia terlalu lelah berlari hingga tanpa sadar memilih jalan yang familiar, mungkin karena... bukan hanya Shizuo yang merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tempat ini dibanding tempat-tempat lain di Ikebukuro.

Izaya menyetop langkahnya.

Izaya menyetop langkahnya, hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan meski Shizuo memerintahkannya (dan ia tidak pernah meneriakinya untuk berhenti lagi karena tahu itu percuma; namun di sini, Izaya berhenti, berbalik dan berhenti).

Dan Shizuo tidak mengerti kenapa ia juga berhenti. Mungkin instingnya tahu Izaya melakukan itu untuk menjebaknya dalam perangkap sehingga ia berhenti. Tapi jebakan apa, perangkap yang bagaimana? Shizuo ingin tahu.

"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan, Izaya?"

"Tak ada," ia menjatuhkan pisaunya ke tanah tak peduli. "Toh aku tidak bisa membunuhmu dengan ini."

Izaya membiarkan Shizuo datang menghampirinya, menyudutkannya, hingga kemudian tangannya terentang, menutup jalan keluar bagi Izaya. Tempat yang sama, senja yang sama. Shizuo semakin ingin tahu.

"Tapi kau bisa, Shizu- _chan_ , membunuhku sekarang juga."

Jadi ini, inilah kenapa ketika senja ia memancingnya kemari, memojokkan diri di dinding bangunan, menjatuhkan pisaunya begitu saja; karena sama seperti Shizuo, Izaya pun ingin tahu. Apakah kemudian lengan itu akan berpindah pada lehernya, mematahkannya laringnya supaya tak perlu ada lagi _nama Shizuo_ yang mengendap di sana; apakah kemudian lengan itu akan mengepal, mendaratkan pukulan keras di dada kirinya supaya ia tak perlu lagi merasakan sengatan listrik tiap kali melihat kemarahan untuknya terpatri pada wajah Shizuo.

Ini bukan perangkap, melainkan ujian. Dan bagian terburuk dari ujian ini adalah, sejak awal Shizuo tahu ia akan gagal.

Shizuo hanya akan mengulang. Lengannya di tengkuk, tubuhnya condong ke depan, tangannya naik ke sisi wajah, ke telinga, napasnya hendak menjemput napas lain di hadapannya. Shizuo berhenti, mematung, menunggu (ayunan pisau atau apapun itu).

"Kau tidak menghentikanku, huh?"

Jawabannya ada di pelupuk mata Izaya yang perlahan-lahan menutup.

Tak ada gemetar yang merambat, yang Shizuo rasakan hanya pahit dan hangat, anehnya, mungkin rasa itu adalah satu-satunya bagian dari Izaya yang tak bisa ia benci, tidak. Pahit itu bertahan di kali kedua, sementara hangatnya memancing panas, _api kedua_ di dalam tubuhnya hingga menyala dengan hebatnya. Di kali ketiga Shizuo berhenti sesaat hanya untuk berbisik, "aku akan membunuhmu—"

Kali ke empat.

"—lagi—"

Shizuo mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Izaya lebih dekat.

"—dan lagi—"

Ia merasakan tangan Izaya melingkarinya dalam satu rengkuhan erat.

"—dan lagi."

 _Dan kau akan kembali hidup setiap kali._ ***

.

.

 _ **fin**_

.

[ _stalemate: a drawing position in chess in which a player is not in checkmate but has no legal move to play._ ]

.

.

.

a/n(4): *sungkem* maapin endingnya gitu doang huhuhuhuhuhu. Fyi, di part 4 bagian kedua itu sebenernya awal mula yang part 6 ehe #digebuk #kabur


End file.
